


Serenade

by shiba



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, i dont know. I dont know anymore, makoto woos everyone with his magical guitar playing and voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiba/pseuds/shiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The song is called Daisy," Makoto paused to glimpse down at his guitar, "I learned it because it reminded me of someone," he muttered, hoping no one saw the blush beginning to form on his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> **a heads up for how to read the lyrics: the bolded part is what he actually sings, and the rest that is italicized is the english translation so that it makes more sense**
> 
> songs are listed in notes at the end

A shrieking Ran dashed into Makoto’s room, shortly followed by her brother Ren as four teenage boys were gathered on the floor around a small table. The two siblings seemed to have been caught up in a game of tag that would stop for no man, especially not their older brother screaming about how they might hurt themselves. Nagisa giggled in his seat and  _probably_  would’ve chased after them if not for Rei’s firm grip on his shoulder, a step ahead of his plan. Makoto’s arms flailed around trying to stop at least one of them. Ren fled to Makoto’s closet, hiding himself behind the door. They heard a loud  _thump_ just as it closed as Ren gave a startled shout. Makoto ran to the closet and opened it up to see his younger brother with his eyes shut tight, but otherwise unharmed. Ren was quick to jump out of the closet and clutch onto Makoto’s legs. With a sigh of relief, Makoto turned to give his siblings a stern look.

"Ren, Ran, what did I tell you about running around the house?" They lowered their heads, defeated and guilty. "You two could’ve gotten seriously hurt!" Makoto’s (very light) scolding continued. They muttered an apology in unison, knowing their brother truly cared more about them getting hurt than getting them in trouble, and fled out the room, most likely in search for another form of entertainment.

"Mako-chan, what fell?" Nagisa was still focused on the closet. Makoto glanced at the floor then at his friend and let out a nervous laugh.

"Ah, this? It’s my guitar," he replied. Nagisa gasped loudly in surprise.

"You play guitar, and you’ve  _never_  played for us?”

"Well, I’m not that good yet.. I just finished learning a new song if you want me to play for you." Makoto was taking a hesitant approach on Nagisa’s newfound discovery. Nagisa clapped his hands together with excitement, an obvious sign Makoto had no way out of this. The brunet unzipped the guitar from its black case and briefly scanned it for any damage from the fall. He brought it over, along with a black guitar pick, and sat down cross legged to the right of Haru. Nagisa and Rei were facing them from the opposite side of the table. "The song is called Daisy," Makoto paused to glimpse down at his guitar, "I learned it because it reminded me of someone," he muttered, hoping no one saw the blush beginning to form on his cheeks. "It might sound weird with only the guitar chords… but," Makoto trailed off before taking a deep breath. He took a moment to pluck at the strings and make sure it was in tune. He started to strum a few, simple chords as the others grew silent and watched him attentively.

**_Seijaku wo kirisaku you otozureta no wa_ **   
**_Hitsuzen to shite no kaikou bokura no tame ni_**   
**_Koukai wo nageku me ni utsuru kimi wa sou  
_ _Urei wo matotte utsukushiku saita_**

_The arrival, tearing the silence into pieces,_ _Was a predestined encounter for our sake._  
 _And so, you, with regret showing in your grieving eyes,  
_ _You wore your sorrow and bloomed beautifully._

Makoto didn’t notice how his friends’ expressions had changed. None of them had expected him to sing along, but all remained quiet as he continued.

**_Dareka no seimei ni tokeru hana_ **   
**_Nee kimi ni mo mieru darou  
_ _Kitto_**

_A flower, dissolving into someone’s life -_  
 _Hey, you can see it too, can’t you?  
_ _I’m sure._

The brunet seemed to have relaxed and instead engrossed himself within the song. He was swaying to his own rhythm, voice occasionally getting louder as he put more emotion into the lyrics. Makoto continued on; his powerful voice sang out the chorus and his body moved along with the music. The others were captivated by Makoto’s performance, eyes wide and focused only on him.

**_Keizoku shite iku shoumei to shite no kesshou_ **   
**_Honoka ni yureru hi wo yadoshite_**   
**_Kousai wo hanatsu mirai yakitsuketa kimi no me wa sukoshi kanashisou de  
_ _Take a look into my eyes_**

_Continuing crystals to serve as proof,_  
 _Sheltering a faintly flickering flame,_  
 _Your eyes, emblazoned with a future radiating brilliance, seem to hold a little bit of sadness.  
_ _Take a look into my eyes._

After finishing this line of the chorus, Makoto glanced at Haru, vividly green eyes meeting blue. Haru found his friend’s face unreadable as if he was missing something from a bigger picture. Makoto blinked away the peculiar expression, head turning away to continue singing.

**_Saigo no hitoshizuku wo nugutte_ **   
**_Every time you wanna see call me  
_ _Saisho ni deatta ano basho de sa_**

_Wipe away that final droplet._  
 _Every time you wanna see me, call me,  
_ _And I’ll be at the place where we first met._

He played through the rest of the song. His voice was becoming gentler, softer as he reached the final verse.

**_Kasaneta ayamachi nurikaeru you_ **   
**_Nando demo ii sa kurikaeshite iku sutaato rain_**   
**_Kako to wa chigau asu wo_**   
**_Futari dake no kibou egaku sutaato rain_**   
**_I never say good bye  
_ _Itsu datte sou sa_**

_To overwrite the accumulated sins,_  
 _You’ve got as many times as you need, from the repeating start line._  
 _Painting a tomorrow different from the past,_  
 _Painting hope for just the two of us, there’s the start line._  
 _I never say goodbye…  
_ _That’s how it always is._

The last chord faded out throughout the room. Makoto sighed with a quiver and was about to open his mouth before he was interrupted by loud clapping. He looked up to see all of his friends applauding him with huge smiles from Rei and Nagisa along with a much smaller one from Haru. He grinned widely too and his nerves had faded away because of the positive reaction. They all took their turns complimenting Makoto – along with some playful yelling that he _definitely_  would be playing more for them from now on – as the night rolled on. Rei and Nagisa stood up to leave, but Haru had agreed beforehand to sleepover since it was a Friday night. The two bid their friends farewell from Makoto’s doorstep and then headed back up to his room. Haru sat down while Makoto popped in a video game for them to play. Haru found himself constantly drifting to his thoughts and couldn’t fully concentrate on whatever RPG Makoto had chose. After hearing the song, something kept bothering him.  _Who_  was Makoto thinking of when he picked that song? They had been best friends for how long, Haru would’ve known by now if Makoto had a special person in his life. A huff of annoyance escaped from him causing Makoto to finally pause the game and put down his controller.

"Haru-chan, you’ve been out of it since we got back. Is something wrong?" Haru felt guilty at the genuine worry in Makoto’s question. He didn’t want this to keep aggravating him but he couldn’t deny it had already soured his mood. Haru knew better than to lie to Makoto, so he had to be brave and admit the truth.

"That song," he started but paused. "Who.. did it remind you of?" Haru looked to his side to meet Makoto’s eyes. The other stared at him, his face gradually turning red as he sputtered out some nonsense. His head dropped back against the edge of his bed, hand coming up to brush his fringe back.

"I guess I can’t really hide it anymore now, huh…" Makoto said, looking defeated. "Actually, the song reminded me of you," he whispered with an even fiercer blush spread across his face. Haru’s eyes widened, while his heart suddenly beat twice as fast. He didn’t know how he originally was going to react if Makoto had said someone else, but hearing his own name was still as much as a surprise. Haru reached up to grab Makoto’s hand, the boy startling in response. He pressed a quick kiss to Makoto’s cheek before shifting a little closer to rest his head on his shoulder. Makoto was frozen in place and did nothing except stare at his best friend’s (now equally red!) face for a few seconds. He scooped Haru up into a tight hug, laughing happily as Haru started to complain that he couldn’t breathe. Makoto loosened his grip and brought his head down to capture Haru’s lips against his. The boys spent the rest of the night talking about their feelings, their relationship, other random topics to break the tension from quite a serious conversation, and a lot more kissing than was expected but not unwelcome.

Makoto woke up the next morning to find one of his arms pinned under Haru’s head and the other thrown limply over his body. He managed to remove his arm without disturbing the other from his sleep. Makoto rested his chin on his hand, taking a moment to admire Haru in such a peaceful state. He carded his fingers through his soft, raven hair with a lopsided grin. The brunet leaned forward to press a light kiss to Haru’s forehead.

**_Aa soumatou mitai yomigaeru kioku wa_ **   
**_Tomedonakute adokenakute yake ni kagayaite mietan da_**   
**_Okubyousa mo yowasa mo sawayaka na kaze ni naru  
_ _Boku wa tada mae wo_**

_Ah, like a revolving lantern, my memories_  
 _Endless yet innocent, sparkle desperately before me_  
 _Even my cowardice and weakness will become a refreshing breeze  
_ _So I will be able to_

Haru had stirred awake from the sound of Makoto’s singing voice. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to focus properly, and saw Makoto gazing at him with a warm, unguarded expression. Haru relaxed into the touch of Makoto’s hand in his hair. His fingers unconsciously traced lazy patterns where they had rested on Makoto’s back some time during the night.

**_Dare yori mo yawarakakute atatakai kimi no te_ **   
**_Nigirishimete sono kokoro no oku made todoku you ni_**   
**_Hohoende kureta nara_**   
**_Nigiri kaeshite kuretara  
_ _Boku wa kimi no te wo hiite yuku_**

_I grasp hold of your hand, warmer and more gentle than anyone else’s_  
 _So as to reach deep inside your heart_  
 _If you were to smile at me_  
 _And squeeze my hand back  
_ _Then I could pull your hand forward with me_

Haru tilted his head up and found his nose bumping against Makoto’s. He giggled in response and rubbed his nose against Haru’s, causing both of their faces to heat up at such a new act for their relationship. Haru had expected the sudden transition from best friends to boyfriends to be more awkward, yet now it almost felt natural, as if this was an inevitable step in their intertwined fate. Their mouths met for a long kiss, Makoto pulling away to plant a shorter one as they bathed in the morning sunlight. They exchanged a soft “good morning,” feeling the start of a new day from the noisy birds outside and the noisier kids downstairs. Neither of them moved from bed for a while, instead pressing closer to one another and listening to the sound of a comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> first song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zovv-4yn7L0
> 
> second song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCYa4QAKRzE


End file.
